


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by habibinasir (lulu_kitty)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4110022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulu_kitty/pseuds/habibinasir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a football jock with a temper and Nasir is a little shit punk who likes to graffiti, they meet at juvie community service because, let’s face it, they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smells Like Teen Spirit

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: briefly mentioned hate speech (implied racist and a use of a homophobic slur), cursing (agron is in this story so), and underage fooling around. 
> 
> Other than that, this is total fluff.

‘It’s way too fucking early for this shit,’ Agron thought as he trudged down the poorly lit halls of the community center to stop at the last door on the left. It had a crooked sign that read ‘Juvenile Community Service Orientation’ taped on it. He was one of the last to arrive, which meant there were only two seats left. One next to a small figure in a hoodie who was hunched over a notebook and the other next to a figure he recognized.  


Rhaskos perked up and waved vigorously at him to sit in the seat next to him. Agron gave him an unimpressed look and went to sit next to the kid in the hoodie.  


“Fuck you, too, dude,” he heard Rhaskos mutter at him as he collapsed in his chair, accidentally jostling the arm of the person sitting next to him.  


They let out an annoyed hiss at being so disturbed, to which Agron let out a grunt, “Sorry, man.”  


At least he thought it was a guy. It was hard to tell as the little guy had his worn looking maroon hoodie pulled up over his face and all Agron could see was some long black hair peaking out from the sides.  


The Hoodie Guy adjusted his arm without acknowledging anything had been said and went back to what Agron could now see was a drawing. He couldn’t get a good look at what it was from his angle and was interrupted by the presence of the government employee walking in and beginning his lecture on the dangers of troubled youths.  


By the time they had started the video on the dangers of gang violence Agron had all but checked out. He had been attempting to strategize some new potential football plays to bring up to Spartacus and Doc when he saw them again at school but kept getting his attention drawn away by the guy scratching away in his notebook next to him. Hoodie Guy had not even bothered to look up or pay attention through the introductory lecture or video.  


‘Little shit’s got some balls,’ Agron thought. He was finally able to get a good look at the drawing the guy was working on, it was really good, Agron was surprised to see. It was a drawing of a vicious looking red snake done in a comic book style. He watched as little Hoodie Guy’s surprisingly large hands swept over the sides of the page filling in the background repetitively. It was unexpectedly soothing and Agron felt his eyes beginning to droop. He was jerked out of his stupor when the sudden scraping of chairs indicated that orientation was over.  


“You’ve been assigned your partners alphabetically. Don’t try any funny business, you are here to work and not socialize,” Agron once again tuned the orientation instructor out and made a bee line to the list that had their partners and assignments.  


_Agron Geiszler, Nasir Haddad- Graffiti repair_ , it read.  


‘Well that could have been fucking worse. At least you aren’t picking up shit,’ Agron thought, relieved as he picked up his orange vest. Duro had teased him for days about having to clean bedpans at nursing homes so this was definitely a step up. He had helped out at his uncle’s construction company over the summer so this would probably be easy. Haddad, he wondered, why did that name sound so familiar?  


He spotted little Hoodie Guy darting his way through the crowd to see his assignment.  


“This has got to be some sort of sick cosmic joke,” he heard Hoodie Guy whisper.  


“I assure you, Mr…?”, the orientation instructor started in on the guy.  


“Haddad,” Hoodie Guy muttered.  


“Well, I assure you Mr. Haddad, that is not a joke in the least and I hope you take this as seriously as you took your little drawings that you blatantly ignored orientation for. This was for your benefit, by the way, so it’s your loss for not taking it advantage of it. Also hooded sweatshirts and hats are not allowed at community service so I suggest you dress properly next time,” The instructor said shoving an orange vest in his face.  


Agron felt himself get annoyed on what he now assumed was Nasir’s behalf. Nasir merely nodded tensely and took off his hoodie and the gray beanie he had underneath it, taking his time to fold them meticulously, before accepting the vest, forcing the instructor hold it out for an awkward amount of time.  


“What a fucking dick,” Agron bent low to murmur to him as they made their way out to the van that would drop them off at their service assignments. “I’m Agron, by the way, it looks like we got paired together.”  


He was finally getting a good look at the guy. ‘Oh no, he’s hot,’ Agron thought as Nasir looked up at him from were he was tugging uselessly on his comically oversized orange vest. He had gaged ears and had a tight black t-shirt underneath his hoodie paired with a series of long necklaces that jangled around his chest when he walked. He finished his look with red and tan patterned harem pants and black boots. Agron thought it would have looked ridiculous on anyone else but this guy somehow pulled it off.  


“Um, yeah, hi, I’m Nasir,” his voice came out a little raspy as he stared up at Agron with large dark eyes for a moment before looking away, clearing his throat, and tugging again at the vest. Agron could have sworn he saw a slight flush to his cheeks before his face was obscured by his long black hair.  


Agron’s gaydar was going beserk. ‘This day potentially just got so much better,’ Agron thought, mentally high-fiving himself.  


He mentally high-fived himself again when Nasir actively chose to sit next to him on the bus. He turned to speak to him again but saw that Nasir was shoving ear buds in his ears and pulling his sketchbook back out. He sighed and pulled out his phone, sending a text to Duro.  


_Graffiti repair!! Suck my dick motherfucker. You owe me 20 bucks._  


He covertly glanced at Nasir before sending the following text.  


_Also the dude who’s paired with me is hot. Today is a fucking success after all._  


Duro didn’t text him back until they were pulling in the building to drop Agron and Nasir off.  


_UGH DAMN IT. I was fucking praying you’d get paired with a granny. And lol I’m glad you are enjoying yourself. I’ll be sure to explain to Mom ‘at least the guy Agron is paired with is hot’ when she cries herself to sleep again tonight because her beloved son is a juvenile delinquent._  


‘Fucker,’ Agron thought, guilt hitting him once again as he made to text him back.  


“ABSOLUTELY NO CELL PHONES OR OTHER ELECTRONIC DEVICES WHILE ON DUTY,” wheezed some tiny old lady who looked like she should not be fucked with. Agron presumed she was their supervisor.  


“You can put your personal devices in this basket until your shift is over. They will stay with me at all times. I’m Pam, I will be your supervisor. Follow Richard’s instruction, don’t be a fool, and you should be fine.”  


Agron shoved his phone in the basket she held out to them and watched as Nasir did the same along with mp3 player, sketchbook, and his folded up hoodie. The two of them turned to listen to this Richard guy lecture them about how to remove the graffiti for what seemed like forever before he made them each attempt an example. Nasir got his right on the first try.  


“Very good. Now, er, Giz-ler you can work on the higher up spots and Hard-ded can do the shorter ones,” Richard chortled while handing over their equipment. Nasir let out another annoyed hiss as he snatched his equipment away from Richard.  


Richard had left them to it after half-assedly watching them for about ten minutes. Pam had been on the phone speaking to someone in rapid Spanish ever since Richard had started his instruction. Agron glanced back at Nasir who was wiping at the graffiti with a furious expression on his face.  


The place they were at seemed to be some sort of run down government building with an ugly 1970’s windowless design. Agron was glad at least there weren’t a lot of people around to watch them. They only got honked at twice which Agron considered a success. They had been working silently for about an hour when Pam had announced she was going for a smoke. As soon as she left Nasir threw down his paint roller with a frustrated noise.  


“This is such bullshit!” Nasir exclaimed, pacing around in a way that reminded Agron of his aunt’s cat when he was upset.  


“I’m pretty sure that’s the point,” Agron responded sardonically.  


“Ugh, you don’t understand. I know Crassus specifically ordered me for graffiti removal on purpose that rich piece of shit,” Nasir said kicking lightly at the wall.  


“Wait, Marcus Crassus?” Agron said, looking up from where he was putting his paints down, intrigued.  


“Yes. That asshole. He’s the reason why I’m even here,” Nasir looked at Agron sounded a bit resigned.  


“Oh my god, wait a minute… You’re the guy who graffiti-ed the giant dick on the side of Roman Prep High School!” Agron exclaimed.  


Nasir looked embarrassed and nodded, grimacing. Agron threw his head back and laughed uproariously.  


“Holy shit! This is fucking perfect. You don’t understand. That was seriously the greatest thing to ever happen to me. Oh my god,” he said while wiping away tears of laughter.  


“I need to fucking shake your hand right now. It is an honor to meet you,” Agron said becoming abruptly serious, holding out his hand.  


Nasir, for the first time since they met, smiled, and shook Agron’s hand. Agron dropped his faux-serious expression and smiled back hugely, his cheeks dimpling. 

Nasir blushed and pulled his hand away looking startled, when he realized the two of them had just been clasping hands for longer than any normal handshake. 

Nasir cleared his throat before looking back at Agron, looking more confident, “Always glad to meet a fan,” he joked.  


Agron laughed, “No seriously, you don’t understand that’s fucking why I’m here too. I beat up that asshole Roman, Julian Caesar, or whatever his fucking name is. Fucker tried to press assault charges on me but I had over a dozen witnesses hear that asswipe insult and jump me first. That douche was just mad I wasn’t interested in him,” Agron said shaking his head.  


Nasir made an infuriated face. “That shit deserved it,” he asserted. He fiddled with his vest before elaborating.  


“Him and his asshole friends always come into my parents restaurant and act like such huge jerks. It’s the best Mediterranean place in town so they always go to ‘Get Their Shawarma On’,” Nasir imitated in a bro-like voice before continuing.  


“But I guess it doesn’t meet their asshole standards. They were always saying the rudest shit ever to my parents, complaining about all the service, no matter what we did. Then finally, Crassus’s son, Tiberius, flipped out on my mom and called her a bunch of racist names for getting his order wrong and I just lost it, I guess. I listened to them make jabs about my mom’s hijab under their breath for months and I just couldn’t handle it anymore.”  


“Hence the dick,” Agron nodded seriously.  


“Hence the dick,” Nasir responded, chuckling before sobering up. “Anyway, yeah, I got caught on their security camera because I’m a fucking idiot and here I am. That’s why Crassus made sure that I would be cleaning up this graffiti. I bet he would have forced me to clean up Roman Prep if the school hadn’t already taken care of it. They forced my family to pay for the cleaning repairs. It was terrible. That asshole knows my family couldn’t afford that and it’s not like Roman Prep didn’t have enough money to take of it themselves…” he trailed off, looking miserable.  


“Shit,” Agron said with feeling. He floundered for something better to say when Pam came out from nowhere to order them back to work. They both jumped before scrambling back to their equipment.  


They worked in silence for a while before Agron abruptly shot his paint roller out in front of Nasir’s, getting to his spot before him. Nasir let out a huff and glared at Agron. Agron smiled charmingly at him before doing it again. Nasir stared for a moment before he smirked and suddenly painted a huge stripe in Agron’s section. Agron let out a delighted laugh, before glancing over at Pam, who did not seem to notice them. It quickly became a game of who could get to each other’s spot first and before they knew it, they had finished painting the entire wall.  


Pam whistled at them. “You two fools might be better at this than I thought,” she said as inspected their work and handed the basket of their belongings back to them.  


The two of them got back on the bus that was waiting for them. As they sat down Agron turned back to Nasir.  


“Seriously though your stuff is really good. That was the best graffiti-ed dick I’ve ever seen, really veiny and shit,” he laughed.  


“The snake wasn’t bad either,” Agron continued, referring to the snake drawing he saw him sketch earlier, as he leaned over a bit closer to Nasir.  


“You spied on my drawing!” Nasir accused, beaming up at him and poking him hard in the ribs.  


“Well I mean, yeah, it was either that or watch that shitfest video so,” Agron argued rubbing at his ribs, smile on his face growing as he noticed the way Nasir had shifted closer to him. “Although, I must say, I’m a bit concerned about your obsession with phallic objects. The drawings… these things,” he tugged lightly on the wooden charms on Nasir’s necklace.  


“Fuck you, Giz-ler,” Nasir laughed, blushing at Agron’s close proximity. “You’re the fucking football player. All you guys do is tackle each other and slap each others butts”  


“Exactly, that’s why I’m interested,” Agron teased. “Wait a minute, so you knew who I was?”  


Nasir looked caught for moment before retaliating, “Everyone at Capua High knows about you and Spartacus and your little gang of jocks. My friend Pietros is dating one of the guys on your team. And he makes us hang out on the bleachers while you guys practice.”  


“Oh, yeah, Pietros is awesome. You should totally come hang out with us sometime then. I’m sure the team would be fucking thrilled to meet the guy who ‘Dicked’ the Romans. You’ve been a legend among us for weeks. Gannicus tried to drunkenly take the credit but we all know he can’t draw for shit.”  


They spent the rest of the ride back goofing off quietly in the back of the van, Agron telling Nasir about playing football and funny stories about his teammates. Things got a bit more serious when he started talking about his brief suspension from the team after his fight with Caesar. Agron wasn’t entirely sure why he felt so comfortable talking about this to a near stranger when he could barely talk to his own family about it. Something about Nasir’s dark gaze, intense and interested, made him feel that is would be to safe to confide in him.  


“I thought Doc, er, Coach Oenomaus, it’s a nickname, anyway, I thought he’d never let me back on the team. But Spartacus really argued in my defense. Pretty sure he told him about Caesar calling me a fag,” he noticed as Nasir winced a bit at the slur, “Even though I asked him not to. But he got me back on the team so I fucking owe him one.”  


“He was just being a good friend, Agron,” Nasir said quietly. “I don’t think you owe him for doing the right thing. From what I know about that Caesar kid, I can bet he goaded you on purpose.” 

Agron shrugged, unable to meet Nasir’s eyes, before changing the subject back to the latest dumb thing his teammate Crixus did as the bus pulled into the community center parking lot to drop them off.  


“You’re such a jock, it’s unreal,” Nasir teased as he climbed out of the bus, pausing before taking Agron’s hand to help him down.  


“I thought I was being chivalrous,” Agron laughed as they eagerly pulled off their vests in defiance.  


“Anyway, this is me,” he indicated at his truck parked just to the right of where the bus dropped them off. “I’m serious though, you should totally hang out with us sometime. Crixus will buy you a never-ending supply of beer, he’s got a fake ID. And I’m like 98% sure he cried he was so happy when he saw your act of martyrdom. He hates Roman Prep more than anyone I’ve ever met. Pietros is always there too so you would have a friend… Besides me, I mean… Obviously…” he trailed off cursing himself internally. He had gone this long without blowing it but Nasir was suddenly staring at him intensely, a small frown upon his face, and Agron felt himself squirm under the scrutiny.  


“Sure,” Nasir chirped, oddly bright after a moment. “I could, um, give you my number, I guess?”  


“Yeah,” Agron said holding out his phone, trying not to look too eager.  


Nasir accepted the phone before looking down, “Um… I think you have a text,” he said handing the phone back to Agron, blushing all the way down his neck. 

There was another text from Duro blaring on his screen.  


_How’s criminal life? Have you made out with your hot partner yet in the paint like that terrible gay French movie Mira made us watch?_  


‘That fucking shit’ Agron thought furiously as he quickly closed out of the text. “Um, sorry,” he laughed sheepishly, feeling a flush of his own over take his face as he handed the phone back to Nasir.  


“It’s okay,” Nasir said, still blushing and avoiding his eyes, staring intently at Agron’s phone as he put in his number. “Anyway, if he’s talking about the movie I think he’s talking about it was a French-Canadian film.”  


“Right,” Agron said stupidly as he accepted his phone back. “…I guess I’ll see you around then.” He made to turn back to his truck when Nasir suddenly reached out and gripped his arm.  


Nasir seemed shocked by his own actions, staring at his hand around Agron’s bicep. “Um…. Could you drive me home? My brother was going to pick me up but we got out earlier than I thought and I don’t want to make him leave the restaurant during the lunch rush…” he trailed off, “I mean only if you can, of course–“  


“No, of course I can! Seriously, it’s no problem at all. I’ve got some extra time too now anyway,” Agron said indicating for Nasir to hop in. He couldn’t control the smile on his face as he saw Nasir struggling to climb into his truck.  


Nasir was silent the whole ride home besides giving Agron curt directions, he seemed nervous about something, picking at his hoodie and his sketchbook in his lap. Agron wanted to ask him what was wrong but was slowly losing his nerve the longer the ride. ‘Maybe he really just needed a ride home, you idiot’, he scolded himself.  


“Just turn around the back alley here. This is fine,” Nasir said, his voice doing that odd chirping sound again, as they pulled up in front of ‘Haddad’s Mediterranean’.  


“We live just above the restaurant so this is fine,” Nasir said unbuckling his seatbelt as Agron parked in the back.  


Agron was turning around to say goodbye when he suddenly had a lapful of Nasir.  


“Oh shi–” Agron was interrupted by Nasir's mouth descending on his. He responded eagerly, wrapping his arms automatically around Nasir’s slim waist.  


“Fuck,” Nasir pulled away after a second, “Is this okay? I just sort of attacked you.”  


“If this is attacking then you can attack me whenever you want,” Agron said gruffly before leaning down to capture Nasir’s lips again, his tongue colliding with Nasir’s. Nasir made a desperate noise that made Agron lose his mind a little bit, growling and pulling Nasir more firmly on his lap.  


“Fucking seatbelt,” he grunted pulling away to undo the offending object. He took advantage of their separation by combing back Nasir’s long hair and sucking his neck.  


“Oh fuck,” Nasir cried out, melting into him, hands running down Agron’s chest and over his shoulders and arms. His warm hands gripping firmly at Agron’s muscles, making Agron suck harder on his neck.  


“You have no idea,” Nasir groaned. “Fucking Pietros making us watch all your stupid fucking practices. I watched you run around shirtless in those stupid fucking football pants for months and now you’re here with me and ahh—“ Nasir broke off gasping as Agron growled and bit down on Nasir’s neck.  


Agron gently kissed the bite mark before moving back to kiss Nasir, who was already moving his mouth to meet his. But Agron just pecked him before pulling away, “You had a crush on me,” he teased his breath warm on Nasir’s lips as he smirked.  


“Shut up,” Nasir flushed, fingernails digging in Agron’s arms as he hissed in complaint. He squirmed a bit in Agron’s lap for a moment before coming down and biting at Agron’s lips. “You should maybe put your mouth to better use. I’ve been waiting long enough for this to happen, you know.” He wrapped his hand around the back of Agron’s neck pulling him forward to meet his lips.  


Agron groaned into the kiss and met him with vigor, his hands rubbing up and down Nasir’s back. It was crazy, Agron thought, how perfectly Nasir seemed to fit in his lap, in his arms. He moved his hands lower to grip Nasir’s ass, who made a purring noise of approval before grinding himself down in Agron’s lap.  


“Fuck,” Agron cursed as he broke apart for air momentarily before diving back in for more, gripping Nasir’s ass more firmly and helping to grind him down into his lap. He could feel the heat coming from Nasir’s lap, his pants doing nothing to hide his erection. His own jeans had been uncomfortably tight the moment Nasir had landed in his lap. He wanted to adjust himself but he didn’t dare break the glorious friction of Nasir grinding down in his lap.  


Nasir suddenly broke away, pressing their foreheads together, and smirking mischievously before his hand slowly traveled down the length of Agron’s chest and went for the button of Agron’s jeans. Agron groaned as Nasir hand gripped him through his boxer briefs. He moved to kiss him when suddenly Nasir was gone.  


Agron blinked uncomprehendingly for a moment before he took in the scene in front of him, of Nasir being bodily dragged out of Agron’s truck by a furious looking young man with curly black hair, who was cursing rapidly in Arabic.  


Agron’s protective instincts flew into motion, shooting himself from the car he made to grab Nasir away from the man who looked to be gripping Nasir by the ear. Agron only stopped when he recognized the look of annoyance on Nasir’s face. He had seen that look a thousand times from his own little brother.  


“Are you kidding me right now, Nasir?” yelled Nasir’s brother twisting at Nasir’s ear, making him hiss and stomp fiercely on the older guy’s foot.  


The man hollered and released Nasir, who flew back over Agron, who shielded him instinctually in his arms. He glared at his brother from behind Agron’s arm.  


“Oh, fuck you, Nasir, really?” said Nasir’s brother, hopping slightly as he cursed. “I leave to come pick you from _community service_ of all things to find you making out with some guy in a fucking truck. Could you be anymore cliché right now?”  


“Fuck off, Karim! Agron isn’t some guy. He goes to my school, okay,” argued Nasir gripping at Agron’s shirt before adding, hopefully, “He plays on the football team, you know.”  


“Oh shit, really?” Karim said dropping all pretense of being mad and looking at Agron in interest. Agron dropped his hand from where he had been trying to covertly button up his jeans. “Oh man, you’re that linebacker! Agron Geiszler! I saw you tackle that Crassus kid at the homecoming match, that was the most glorious move ever, man! One of the best games I’ve ever seen, seriously. Hi, I’m Karim Haddad, by the way,” sticking hand to shake Agron’s, still swaying a bit on one foot.  


Agron shook Karim’s hand, looking cluelessly over at Nasir who groaned and thudded his head on Agron’s chest.  


“I swear, that coach of your’s, Oenomaus, he’s really put together a hell of a team this year. You guys have real chance at taking the championship this year—“  


“Karim, could you please fuck off?” Nasir hissed angrily. “We were kind of in the middle of something so…”  


“Oh right,” Karim said backing away with a slight limp. “Good to meet you, man. We’ll talk later. Come by the restaurant anytime. You get baklava on the house. Seriously, though, that tackle,” Karim imitated the Agron’s dive in slow motion before Nasir reached into Agron’s truck and threw his sketchbook at him.  


“Sorry about that,” Nasir said, after Karim was out of sight, leaning back into Agron’s chest. “He’s so embarrassing. He really loves football.”  


Agron chuckled wrapping his arms around Nasir. “That was bizarre as fuck but I think you’re brother and I might be bros. The man has good taste. Plus free baklava.”  


Nasir retaliated by pinching Agron’s side, which just made him grin even more cheesily down at him.  


“You’re both idiots, wow,” Nasir said smiling. “Sorry about him interrupting though, fuck.”  


“That was some seriously hot shit happening there,” Agron said leaning down for a kiss. Nasir obliged stepping up to kiss him while running his hands over Agron’s chest, warming his skin through Agron’s gray Henley.  


They kissed slowly savoring the feeling of each other’s lips before Agron broke away and gripped Nasir face in his large hand. He ran his thumb over Nasir’s cheek thrilling in the way his skin heated up under his touch.  


“So you should totally let me and the guys help out paying off the bill for the graffiti clean up.”  


Nasir broke away, glaring at Agron, “What the fuck, Agron? I’m not taking your fucking money. It was my own stupid fault, I’ll pay my parents back, I don’t need your help.”  


Agron reached out for Nasir again, only for him to twist away. “I didn’t mean we would pay you off or something. I meant fundraising. Spartacus seriously lives for that shit and he’s pretty good at it too. We raised $1,200 last year for that charity drive he was working on in one week alone. Plus Crixus loves a bake sale. He will literally use any excuse to bake cupcakes… I mean, shit, Nasir, you’re practically the reason we won that homecoming match. The team was fighting pretty bad before you pulled that stunt, it honestly pulled us together. Spartacus and Crixus couldn’t agree on anything and Gannicus kept ditching practice, it was terrible. We kind of owe you one.”  


Nasir had stopped trying to escape from Agron and allowed him to run his hand down his arm soothingly. He looked up at Agron, biting his lip, “You’re kind of the reason I did it, you know.”  


Agron blinked at that but Nasir continued on before he could say anything, “I mean, I don’t mean I did it for you but well. I wanted to hurt those Roman prep shits for all the terrible things they said and put my family through but I didn’t know what I should do until Pietros said how you guys had been fighting and how you were all worried you’d lose the match against the Romans so I…”  


“Graffiti-ed a giant dick on the side of their school right before their homecoming parade, ruining their little rich kid lives,” Agron finished for him, shaking his head in wonder.  


“Well, yeah, that’s pretty much exactly what happened,” Nasir laughed. “If only I could have seen Tiberius’s face when he got his picture taken in front a giant penis.”  


Agron laughed, combing an errant curl of Nasir’s back behind his ear. “See this is why you have to let us help you out. I’m telling you Spartacus will kick up a huge fuss if you don’t let him.”  


“I mean if you guys really want to, I’m sure my parents would appreciate it. They’re pretty furious with me right now,” Nasir said running his hands over Agron’s chest again.  


“This is also why you should let me take you out to dinner… tonight, if you’re free,” said Agron leaning down to tease a kiss on Nasir’s lips.  


“I think I could be persuaded,” Nasir murmured against Agron’s lips. He broke away and bent to pick up his sketchbook and his hoodie, which had fallen out of Agron’s car in all the commotion. “My parents are out of town so it’s just Karim and I at the restaurant tonight until nine, if you don’t mind eating late.”  


He was inching back to the back door of restaurant with a huge smile on his face that Agron returned.  


“I think I’ll survive. I’ll text you,”Agron called to Nasir who nodded, stopping to smile and wave at him, before disappearing inside.  


Agron stood there for a moment, smiling like an idiot, before climbing back into his truck. As he made to start the car he heard his phone vibrating in his cup holder. It was Duro again.  


_Hey man, when are you done? We should get Chipotle after you finish. I was just kidding in those texts don’t be mad._  


Agron rolled his eyes as he started his truck.  


_I’m not mad you idiot. It’s just been a weird day. I’m coming home now so I’ll explain later…_

**Author's Note:**

> I have more fics and ficlets on [my tumblr](http://habibinasir.tumblr.com/tagged/habibinasir-writes-fanfic-what) :)


End file.
